


murder family: halloween edition

by skywalkerz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Adopted Abigail Hobbs, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Happy Murder Family, M/M, Murder Family, does a girl gotta do everything around here, halloween fluff, how many times can i write the same 36 fluffy hannigram fics + miss abigail hobbs, not enough fluff in this fandom, probs post s3 but if abigail came with, we will never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerz/pseuds/skywalkerz
Summary: Pumpkin carving. Of course Hannibal is the best at it.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	murder family: halloween edition

**Author's Note:**

> legit nonsense fluff. dont even know where realistically in the show this can take place in but WHO CARES !!!! amiright!!!!!

"All these exquisite and glamorous carving tools, and yet, you opt for painting your pumpkin?"

The concentration never leaves Abigail's face, delicate fingers wrapped around her paintbrush with intensity and skill as it glides along the orange skin.

Her brunette hair is pulled back into a frantic bun, and she has somehow managed to get blue paint along her collarbones. She's looking more gaunt than ever these days, but Will hopes it is merely due to the new changes in her life and nothing too serious. He's never been great at these things, after all. Caring for himself is one thing, now caring for an entire other human being is entirely different. "I want to make something so beautiful and promising that even dad can't deny."

Her eyes never leave the pumpkin, but Will doesn't miss the faint quirk of her lip, the softest smile.

Abigail sticks to calling Will, well, 'Will'. It doesn't bother him. Hannibal's always been more fatherly to her - making her tea when her throat hurts, braiding her hair because of course he knows how, all the dinners and brunches and snacks throughout the day... of course she would pick him to call 'dad'. But again, Will doesn't mind. He definitely likes the role he now mostly adheres to: half-role model half-annoying-older-brother. He sometimes has to feel bad for Hannibal on certain weekends when he and Abigail rile each other up - running down the stairs, throwing "decoration" fruit across the kitchen, jumping out from behind walls to scare the other. To be fair to Hannibal, it is extremely childish and very " _Not how almost 40 year-olds behave"_ according to Hannibal.

But, this is life now. Whatever it is they all have. Abigail learning all of Hannibal's good habits and all of Will's not so good habits. Always occupied with reading or drawing or playing the piano, hair growing longer than ever. Will, usually fishing, writing more these days, playing frisbee with the dogs. And Hannibal, honestly and authentically, keeping the house in one piece. 

When the door opens, Will knows it's Hannibal who is entering. The pumpkin carving was kind of a spur of the moment type of activity, but Will knows Hannibal won't be too disgruntled about it. Will did put newspaper down, after all. 

Will sets to carving the top of his pumpkin open as Hannibal enters the kitchen. 

"Ah." Is what he says.

"I just want to say I picked the least messiest way of doing this activity." Abigail says softly and innocently, holding up her paintbrush with grace as she makes eye contact with Will, almost a synonymous action to raising a middle finger to him. 

Hannibal sighs and leans down, pressing a kiss to her temple, and then in another brief motion is crossing over to kiss Will on his cheekbone. 

"As long as you two are not utilizing the good kitchen knives, perhaps I can be forgiving." He says, removing his coat. 

Hannibal heads upstairs, most likely to change for the night. It is no longer unusual for Hannibal to ditch his suits and dress shirts these days. Not always, but on occasions of movie nights or "baking nights" as Abigail insisted, he will find himself dressed in t-shirts or worn pajama bottoms of some kind. The first time Will saw Hannibal Lecter in a t-shirt, he nearly screamed. Hannibal, however, did not allow him or Abigail to take a photo of him on their respective phones. _("Don't worry, Will. I got one when he was turned a little." "Will you text it to me?" "What's in it for me?")_

"Do ya think he'll carve one?"

Abigail scoffs. "Him? Smelling of pumpkin guts? No. No, I do not think he'll participate." She shakes her head, using her free hand to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

"We did get him to eat a s'more on the fourth, though, Abs." Will points out, carving the top of his pumpkin, grunting for a moment as he yanks the stump off. 

"I think he was slightly drunk. Which, that alone, was very bizarre to see."

"It counts."

Hannibal wanders down the stairs, wearing a soft but worn emerald sweater. He's got the sleeves pushed up his forearms, and he's clad in some type of joggers, but even their material looks too fancy to be considered loungewear. 

"Did everyone eat?" Hannibal questions, joining the two at the table.

"Uhhhhhhh, does it count if I made Abs grilled cheese and I ate Raisin Bran out of the box?" Will asks, scooping pumpkin seeds out of the pumpkin. He drops them with a harsh slap into a bowl on the table, making Hannibal externally cringe. 

Abigail snorts to herself, continuing to paint. "It was the most glamorous grilled cheese ever, dad, don't pout about it." 

Hannibal sighs again, letting a hand trail along Will's shoulders where he is seated next to him. 

It's cliche, of course it is. The whole family dynamic. Hannibal serving as a mother-hen type figure, cooking for both Will and Abigail, always making sure they are cared for and tended to. And therefore, when Hannibal is out, running errands or anything of the sorts, Will is left to fend for his own. It shouldn't be as hopeless as it is. But Will feels like he can't really be blamed; he has become used to Hannibal's care, always having his desires and wants met. When it comes to meals for him and Abigail when they lack Hannibal, well, it is quite pathetic. 

"What is your design method, Will?" Hannibal asks after a moment, looking over, letting a hand trail up to brush back some of Will's curls flopping over his glasses. 

"I don't have much artistic skill. Maybe you could help?" Will plays, eyes flicking over to look for a reaction. He hears Abigail groan to herself. She really is never used to his bullshit. His absolutely garbage flirtation in order to get anything from the other man. Hannibal's already wrapped around Will's finger - Will just likes to reinforce it on a day to day basis. 

"I haven't carved such a thing since I was a boy. I lack any technique needed for such a task." Hannibal insists.

"Well, you're good with a knife, aren't you?" Will teases, pushing the pumpkin towards Hannibal slightly. Will's smiling all giddy and hopeful at him. Hannibal gives Will a look, that one that conveys how smitten Hannibal is - but also how fed up he is. 

But nevertheless, he gets to working for Will. The three share a comfortable silence. Will teases Abigail and makes easy conversation as she finishes painting her pumpkin. The two almost get into some kind of paint war, but all it takes is one look from Hannibal for them to cease their childlike behaviors.

Hannibal works in delicate concentration, using multiple knives and tools to obtain his design. He never lets Will look, however, always turning the pumpkin and clicking his tongue when Will tries to peer over. 

"I'm done!" Abigail declares, dramatically turning her pumpkin to face Will and Hannibal. It's gorgeous, really. A beautiful pond. She's painted a tiny Abigail and another tiny Will into the pond - the painting shows them fishing. The sky is bright and full of colors, sparking back down onto the painted pond. 

"Abs, I love it. I need a picture, hold on, sit with it - yeah, nice." Will comments, snapping a few photos with his iPhone. He looks down at the photo, smiling softly, then back up at her, admiring her own artwork. 

"It is stunning, Abigail. If only there was a way to preserve such a painting on a mural." Hannibal smiles, his real and authentic _"reserved for Abigail"_ smile. Like he's proud. Like he's the dad he never got to be for someone. Will thinks he really does revel in her admiring him so much, in trusting him so deeply - in wanting all of his approval and time. 

Abigail cleans all the paint off of her hands and forearms, yawning at the sink. It's nearly 11 pm currently, and she looks beyond exhausted, hair practically falling out of its' previous high bun.

She wraps her arms around Will's neck from behind where he's sitting, does the same with Hannibal. She gets a glimpse at the pumpkin and her eyes go wide. Then, she's smiling, bright and bubbly, like she's oozing to tell Will. 

"G'night, love birds. Don't stay up too late, dad." She gives him a warning glance, and he dismisses her with a wave of his hand. 

By midnight, Will has had it. He's truthfully exhausted and kind of hangry, the Raisin Bran in his stomach no longer sufficing. He grows impatient, huffing, as he rests his head on his forearms on the table.

"Can I please see it now, god damn, if I had known you were gonna take six years, I would've carved the damn thing myself!" He pesters. 

Hannibal sighs, rolling his eyes, something definitely picked up from living with both Abigail and Will. 

"Fine, if you must. I must warn you, it will not be at its' highest potential."

"Sure, whatever. Turn it around." Will says, voice fatigued. 

And he really shouldn't be surprised when he sees it. Hannibal's great at everything. Why wouldn't he be fantastic at carving a fucking pumpkin? It's flawless. Will knows it is. 

And Hannibal has done it all by basically memory. Because it's Will, in the fucking pumpkin.The bottom of the pumpkin has the words, " _Everyday, forever"_ , etched. It's so sappy, so almost borderline pathetic in a way, but so, so, Hannibal. It's mesmerizing, Will wants to tear up. And then he realizes again it is a god damn pumpkin, and somehow, the tears subside. Nevertheless, it is breathtaking. He asks Hannibal to carve him a stupid pumpkin and Hannibal carves one thing: Will. Hannibal draws Will all day long when possible - this really should not be hitting Will as hard as it does. 

So, speechless, he grabs Hannibal's face in his hands. Gives him a kiss so passionate and deep it almost hurts Will's mouth. The kiss isn't that great, after all, Will is damn drained and tired. But it's enough. It makes Will see fireworks and the sparking pond behind his eyelids - makes him almost dizzy with desire. No matter what day it is, or what they all seem to be doing, Hannibal always manages to enforce to Will what his main priority is. 

"Thank you," Will says, swallowing, after he pulls away. "I fucking love it. You talented bastard."

And Will does demand that Hannibal pose with his pumpkin too, snapping a picture of the sight just like he did with Abigail. Hannibal makes a face of disapproval when Will sets the picture to his lock screen immediately after.

But it's important to Will - reminding himself everyday he is a focal point in someone's life. 

**Author's Note:**

> xoxoxo luv all of you. have a safe halloween!!!


End file.
